falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unity of New Oklahoma
I will refer you to the site policy page: #If creating a location for a city or location with a population of over 100,000, do not claim author rights to the whole city in a single article. Oklahoma City as of currently has a population of over 600,000. #Groups that splinter from canon groups and organizations require admin approval. #We do not allow authors to lay claim to enormous swathes of territory in a single article because we wish to provide other authors an opportunity to write about locations they desire. If one author creates "The Empire of New York," for instance, another author could be deprived the opportunity to write about a village in the ruins of Manhattan. If a single author were to write so many articles about New York state and nobody else did, they could assemble their Empire of New York over time. Taken directly from the wikia guidelines. Please review the site policy and guidelines before going forward with this article. I understand that your new and that this article is in its infancy, but policy needs to be abided by. CaptainCain (talk) 20:34, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Could probably go for, instead, a particularly large camp or shanty town; I've gone and created mostly fictional towns, both based in real world locations, that were established before the Great War, so naturally my experience with Post-War camps and shanty towns is limited. Nevertheless, I'd recommend asking around for advice, all sorts of people can help you out. Pretty friendly community. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:38, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. To address your points. # This article was not supposed to be a location, rather an organization based primarily within Oklahoma City and having a presence in the surrounding areas. So I am not laying claim on any location, even the City itself. # Since you are an admin Cain I humbly request your approval. :) # Basically same as point number 1. Hopefully this clears things up and the article is good to go. Since we are on the subject I was planning on fleshing out the area of Oklahoma due to a character I am writing is going to travel through there, so I am inspired by that. Not to say I lay claim on the whole of Oklahoma. The plan was to have some factions and some key locations getting their articles. Also is it allowed to set precedent on a large area and establish some key locations and then let other people expand upon the template if they wish. For example the Four Seasons, and how does one get approval for that kind of thing? --PaperScraps (talk) 21:21, July 19, 2016 (UTC) : For the most part, divisions of states or pre-war regions usually should be run by admins first, this is to essentially ensure that one; what your doing would allow for other users to work in the regions your creating, and to help other users work within said regions. I'd just need to hear a brief rundown of what you plan to do and it'dbe good. As for your responses, 1.) okay good, glad we cleared that up. Just keep it reasonable and don't make them too powerful or widespread. 2.) I'd need to hear a bit more about this Followers splinter first, preferably on my talk page. 3.) ditto my first response. I'm glad someone has finally taken interest in Oklahoma. CaptainCain (talk) 21:35, July 19, 2016 (UTC)